Damn night
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Llanto de amargura por el amor perdido, en un cuerpo mutilado para siempre. Fecundada por la violencia y la ira, amparada por la desolación. Nada bueno podría ocurrir desde entonces.Regalo para Toxic, de hpfashfic. ONESHOOT.


Hola de nuevo!  
Esto de estar de vacaciones hace que esté ociosa cuando no debería, y escribiendo cosas como ésta a las tantas de la madrugada.  
Pero es lo que hay. A toda prisa, subo el regalo de hpflashfic para Toxic (aka Mile), que he intentado hacerlo bien, a ver si te gusta. ¡Que te lo mereces!  
Agradezco infinitamente a darkrachel de nuevo, por ayudarme, corregirme y betearme, que es la mejor. ¡Gracias!

Y nada más. Espero que os guste. Todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK, mío sólo son los desbarres :D

* * *

Se acerca a ella y le pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros. Delicadamente, cómo si fuese una fina flor. Con un tallo frágil, temeroso de que el viento le agite. Lentamente, la acerca hasta él. Sin hacer demasiada fuerza, tan solo alarga el brazo y la acerca hasta él, en un gesto protector. Cuando la tiene a su vera, la mira a los ojos y siente que se pierde en ellos. La joven hace una mueca de agrado y él le besa en la frente. Dulce y cariñosamente.  
Y ella se estremece al notar su aliento. Se difumina por el rostro y se filtra entre sus cabellos. Llenando su mente de algo que su corazón no posee. Y se estremece de nuevo al pensar que no es de verdad.  
Pero no puede evitar sonreír cuando él le dedica palabras bonitas. Cuando le dice lo mucho que la quiere. La quiere. Tantas veces ha soñado con momentos como ese que, justo cuando le está sucediendo, no puede creerlo. Y hace bien. Porque nada de lo que tiene es real.

Las luces de la calle se apagan lentamente, dejando paso a la noche, que se cuela suavemente en los hogares. Sigilosa, entra por las ventanas, adormeciendo a los niños y acunándolos apaciblemente. Niños. Ella no puede evitar sonreír melancólicamente al pensar en tener un hijo. Uno suyo, propio. Parte de sí misma. Fruto del amor que sentía por Tom. _Pero él no lo siente, no te engañes_. Desea acallar la voz de su conciencia, pero no lo hace. Porque sabe que tiene razón. Está en lo cierto. No hay amor verdadero entre ellos.  
Pone la excusa de siempre. "Voy a por un vaso de agua, cariño. ¿Te traigo uno?" Y sabe que él, como todas las noches, le dirá que sí. Le sonríe mientras acomoda la almohada y se pasa los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, esperándole. Se condena a algo que desconoce, pero la quiere.

Mérope sabe que no debe continuar con aquella farsa. Pero se siente feliz y dichosa entre los brazos de la mentira que ella misma ha fabricado. Llega a la cocina, una preciosa sala, con muebles de color madera y una vajilla de porcelana que asomaba entre los cristales. Iluminada débilmente por el resplandor de la Luna y las luces de la calle.  
Tercer cajón, debajo del segundo armario de la derecha. Una cajita, convenientemente oculta, atesora en su interior el secreto de su felicidad. Una pequeña botella ligeramente opaca con un líquido en su interior. Ahora que lo tiene entre sus manos, lo ve mucho más pequeño de lo que en realidad es. Insignificante. Entre sus manos temblorosas, que lo acunan con son de esperanza. Por un futuro mejor, para ella. Y para él, que le ha dicho que la quiere.  
Suspira entrecortadamente, con el vaso en la encimera, a medio llenar. A partes iguales, porque sino, no hace efecto. Lo tiene medido. Tenía la opción de elegir como quería ver el vaso. Medio lleno de apariencias y sentimientos ficticios o medio vacío de realidad.  
Y se dice a sí misma que ya basta, que no lo volverá a hacer. Que no desea seguir viviendo así, siendo amada pero sabiéndose maldecida. Por turbar las plácidas aguas del amor e intentar llevar el cauce por su lado. Por repetir aquel ritual noche tras noche, desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Y por no arrepentirse de ello.

Vuelve la vista atrás y recuerda cómo era todo antes de que la Amortentia hiciera aparición en sus vidas. Y piensa, con su ingenuidad innata a pesar de todo, que no volverá ser así. Está segura de que habrá aprendido a quererla, con el paso de los años. No pide un amor irracional y una pasión incombustible. Pide cariño y respeto. Y un beso amable antes de irse a dormir. Nada más.  
Por eso vuelve a guardar la pequeña botella en su escondite. Tercer cajón, debajo del segundo armario de la derecha. Allí queda encerrada para siempre la esencia de su felicidad. Y Mérope termina de llenar el vaso de agua, consciente que ha cerrado una puerta que quizás nunca debió abrir.

Entra en el dormitorio con un vaso de agua. Las manos aún le tiemblan cuando se lo acerca. "Gracias cariño. ¿Tienes frío? Te tiemblan las manos". Y ella aprieta levemente los labios, se traga el miedo y la angustia de perderle y le sonríe. Se inventa cualquier excusa y se mete a la cama.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Llora por la herida abierta en su cuerpo, que sangra copiosamente y mancha la alfombra de la habitación. Mancha su ternura, su ilusión. Su vida. Porque era él y, sin él, no tenía sentido. Porque ahora todo ha cambiado.  
Aquella radiante mañana, el sol ha pasado lejos de su casa. Sin detenerse siquiera, como si le diera miedo lo que pasa entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Una mujer llora desconsoladamente, magullada, con el rostro marcado por moratones. Es ella, la misma que la noche anterior había sido querida. La misma que había encerrado su esperanza en un cajón de la cocina.

Nota la sangre palpitar en sus venas, ansiosa por salir, ansiosa por escapar de un cuerpo maldito. Y las gotas encharcan el aire y los deseos pasados, mutilando para siempre su futuro. Y en frente, él. Amado, idolatrado. Engañado. Nada peor que haber descubierto su traición. Su respuesta es la misma violencia, la ira en estado puro, sin disfraces ni camelos.  
Los trozos de vidrio están desperdigados alrededor de ella, que trata de incorporarse. Apoya su mano en la alfombra y ahoga un grito de dolor al sentir los cristales hundirse en su carne. Es el vaso que la noche anterior le había llevado. El agua que no debió ser agua y ahora hacía zozobrar su débil embarcación.

No salen palabras de consuelo de su boca. Está llena de odio y repugnancia, y solo la usa para calumniarla y castigarla por el gran error que cometió.  
- Tom, por favor….-jadea, sin apenas fuerzas para hablar.  
- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así, zorra¡Debería darte vergüenza lo que has hecho, estúpida! – y mientras habla, su mano nunca descansa. Una y otra vez se lanza contra ella. Y le hiere.

Le lastima. Le lacera el corazón y ella sufre. Por el dolor que le causa reconocer la verdad. Ahora es la realidad la que magulla con su látigo, impasible compás de su vida, la que arranca unas lágrimas de sus ojos.  
No encuentra nada más que arrojarle encima. El vaso de la mesita de noche hecho trizas a su alrededor, su desprecio y su odio esparcidos por doquier, y su sed de venganza del tiempo pasado repiqueteando en su cabeza. _No te quiere, nunca te ha querido._

Se abalanza sobre ella y la zarandea violentamente, sacudiéndola hasta nublarle la vista y hacerle perder el sentido. Ella le oye hablar, pero se niega a escucharle. No quiere oír algo que ya conoce. Recuerda a su hermano y a su padre, y retrocede muchos años atrás, a su pequeña casita destartalada. A la suciedad de las almas de quienes la habitaban y el desprecio que le mostraban. Y solloza de nuevo, y se maldice porque sabe que fue ella quien empezó todo aquello.

Él tropieza con la alfombra arrugada en el suelo y trastabilla ligeramente. Se pone de pie de nuevo y la agarra del brazo. Ya no teme quebrar el tallo de la fina flor, porque ya no la ve así. Tan sólo ve a la desgraciada que le ha destrozado la vida. Con sus mentiras, sus engaños y sus malvadas artimañas.  
La alza frente a sí mismo y contempla un rostro feo, malherido por los golpes. Sin duda era deforme, aquellos extraños ojos, y la nariz demasiado torcida. El cabello, lacio y sin brillo, estaba enmarañado, con algunos mechones ocultando su cara.

- ¿Qué querías, asquerosa desgraciada¿Qué querías de mí? – le grita, sin cesar en sus zarandeos. Ella intenta ocultarse de su vista tapándose con sus brazos, pero él se lo impide.- ¡No, maldita sea, no te tapes¡Observa cómo eres en realidad¡Tan sólo una cualquiera con demasiadas ansias!  
La agarra por los hombros sin preocuparse de sus heridas y, a trompicones la lleva frente al espejo de la cómoda. Le tira del pelo hacia atrás para colocarle frente a frente con su propia imagen reflejada. Con la otra mano le aprieta la barbilla y le susurra lascivamente al oído:  
- ¿De verdad creías que alguien te amaría¡Si no fuera por esa estúpida poción, estarías pudriéndote entre el barro del que nunca debiste salir¡Furcia!  
Y acto seguido la empuja hacia el suelo, y estando escasa de fuerzas como estaba, cae sin remedio, golpeándose de nuevo y acrecentando sus heridas. En sus miradas, odio y pánico se entremezclaban a partes iguales. Como debieron haber sido agua y Amortentia, pero no fueron. No aquella noche.

Y entonces ella divisa un brillo de locura en aquellos ojos que tanto había amado. Y teme por su vida. Porque conoce su ira, siempre descargada contra otros. Porque conoce su fuerza.  
Se abalanza contra ella. Sin miramientos ni condescendencias, gritándole cosas poco agradables. Haciéndola sentir miserable, vil, rastrera. Sucia. Cuando él le levanta la falda y trata de separarle las piernas se siente peor que sucia.

- ¿Querías esto, Mérope? "¿Querías que te follara, zorra?– le dice mientras ella trata de resistirse. Está malherida y algo mareada, no hay forma de que Tom no consiga su propósito. Tan sólo acierta a balbucearle que le quería. Que le quiso. Que le quiere.  
- ¡No me digas que me querías, bruja¡No te atrevas a decir eso! – y en el mismo momento que la abofetea, ella siente que sus defensas han sido vencidas, y que él la penetra sin compasión. De una vez, sin ternura, ni amor, como debería haber sido. Como ella soñaba cuando le veía en su carruaje.

Nota como algo se rompe en su interior y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Ella grita con toda su fuerza. La pierde en ese grito desesperado, pero él vuelve a abofetearla y la silencia. Le deja alma y cuerpo rotos. Deshilachados, como la alfombra, caóticos, como aquella habitación. Testigo mudo de una cruel venganza.  
Él continúa, casi sin aliento, insultándola y despreciándola. Con un deje de maldad en su mirada. Como realmente era, aunque ella nunca lo vio así. Le aparta la cara porque no quiere verla. No quiere volver a ver aquel rostro deforme. Ella se retuerce bajo su peso, trata de evitar que el terror se apodere de su mente, mientras él hace trizas su cuerpo.

Tom se marcha, la deja allí tirada, murmurando palabras que ni ella misma comprende. La sangre reseca cubre la alfombra sobre la que está tendida, su vestido roto, su cabello engreñado. El peor aspecto que podría haberse imaginado, peor aún que cuando vivía con Morfin.

Y es justo en el momento en el que oye cerrarse la puerta cuando se da cuenta de algo. Más allá del dolor por haberle perdido, por haber sido humillada y lastimada, siente una ironía echa realidad allí mismo. De alguna manera, sabe que ha sido la única vez que Tom le ha hecho el amor, aún sin amarla. Y teme la dura realidad de nuevo. Se encoge sobre si misma y se lleva las manos al vientre. Ruega por no llevar dentro la semilla de aquel muchacho que vio un día de primavera desde la sucia y mugrienta ventana de su casa. Pero sabe que la mala suerte la acompañará, desde que decidió esconder la pequeña botella de Amortentia, y entonces, llora de nuevo.

Llanto de amargura por el amor perdido, en un cuerpo mutilado para siempre. Fecundada por la violencia y la ira, amparada por la desolación. Nada bueno podría ocurrir desde entonces.

* * *


End file.
